Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gentou Rondo
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gentou Rondo (遙かなる時空の中で6 幻燈ロンド; literally: Within a Distant Time 6: Film Rondo) is the direct sequel to Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6. A trial version will be released at the PlayStation Store on December 15. Consumers who purchase the Treasure Box edition will acquire the following items: a visual book, a drama CD set, a fastener charm, and a package illustration signed by Tohko Mizuno. The Honeymoon Box edition includes the aforementioned bonuses plus more goodies: four clear cards, an original illustration called "My Sweet Darling", a kaleidoscope, and another drama CD set. Plot After saving the imperial capital from destruction, the protagonist remains in the parallel world to help her comrades rebuild the ruined capital with the help from a local zaibatsu. One month later, during the Reconstruction Festival commemorating their hard-earned peace, evil spirits reappear and beckons the Dragon Gems to manifest. The protagonist's comrades are donned as the Eight Guardians. Along with this supernatural resurgence, an automata (a moving doll) claims that the protagonist as his master. The protagonist hopes to once again restore prosperity before she returns to her home world. Changes *There are four locations are marked as bases on the world map. Visit these places after meeting certain conditions to unlock bonus character events. These events are needed to unlock a branch for a character's personal route; each base has specific characters assigned to them. **The Boarding House - Arima, Shuhei **The Enchanted Forest - Darius, Kohaku, Rudkhane, Masatora Honjo **Military Residence - Kudan **Haikaraya - Murasame *A new technique system has been implemented into battle. A technique gauge will build up as the characters take actions. Once the gauge is filled, characters can move together to activate their technique. The technique's effects varies on the active characters. *Talismans from the previous game have been tweaked. *The break-off point for activating a singular character route is chapter 3. Toudou's romance route is only available on repeat playthroughs. *Downloadable content so far includes talismans, bonus scenarios, and voice packs. Characters All of the previous characters return in this title. Here are the new additions to the cast. *Man *Naoya Toudou Trophies Related Media Information on the game had been revealed by Dengeki Girl's Style. Voice actor interviews were also conducted by B's Log. Starting on August 1, a series of Twitter campaigns were held for two weeks; lucky participants would win autographs of the main voice cast via lottery. Another campaign had users vote for their favorite event scenes from the game. A chosen few who took part in selecting the winning scene were rewarded with Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 rubber straps. The game was exhibited alongside other Neoromance titles in the 2016 Tokyo Game Show. Various outlets will be offering unique merchandise to those who buy both Gentou Rondo and Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate. Nico Nico users could watch a special live broadcast to commemorate the game November 2. Another broadcast will be held on December 21. The voice actors will appear as guests in Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Matsuri 2017. A collaboration event with Namja Town will begin on January 20, 2017. Consumers can buy various merchandise and thematic desserts around that time. A one-time cafe based on the game opened on December 3, 2016. From December 8 to January 31, 2017, Koei will be selling limited illustration cards of Gentou Rondo to celebrate the new year. A live action theatrical adaptation shall take place from May 4, 2017 to May 10, 2017. Gallery After Nico Nico (HTN6GR).jpg|After photo of the NicoNico Live stream Namja Town Collaboration (HTN6GR).png|Namja Town miniature characters Countdown - Naoya (HTN6GR).png|Countdown image for sales date 11 more days Countdown - Chiyo (HTN6GR).png|10 more days Countdown - Man (HTN6GR).png|9 more days Countdown - Murasame (HTN6GR).png|8 more days Countdown - Kudan (HTN6GR).png|7 more days Countdown - Masatora (HTN6GR).png|6 more days Countdown - Rudkhane (HTN6GR).png|5 more days Countdown - Shuhei (HTN6GR).png|4 more days Countdown - Kohaku (HTN6GR).png|3 more days Countdown - Darius (HTN6GR).png|2 more days Countdown - Hajime (HTN6GR).png|1 more day Countdown - Azusa (HTN6GR).png|Game is out Cafe Menu (HTN6GR).jpg|315 Cafe menu Namja Town Menu (HTN6GR).png|Namja Town menu External Links *Official website, Official Twitter page *Official YouTube page Category:Games